


Festive Foot Covering

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Humans are weird.





	

“Thank you?” Icheb looked doubtfully at the lumpy foot covering Q Junior held out to him.

“Aunt Kathy gave me one. She said it was a human tradition to give them to people you care about.”

“I see.” Humans were an odd species at the best of times.

Q dumped the sock in his hand and lounged on a console. “There’s things inside. That’s the good part, I think.”

It did contain a selection of sweets. “But why only one? They are a bipedal species.”

Shrugging, Q manifested more treats and began munching. “Humans.”

Perhaps next year’s sock would match.


End file.
